Transformers 4: The Fate of Sideswipe
by FirestormGaming
Summary: This is the untold story and fate of the Autobot warrior Sideswipe, hunted by Cemetery Wind, Sideswipe's life hangs in the very balance and an unlikely ally may save him, or destroy them both...


Transformers 4: The Fate of Sideswipe

By: Jaxson Lamb

Note disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters regarded in this novel all Transformers including Sideswipe belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay.

_Optimus prime: We're all targets now…._

Chapter 1: On the run

As the sun set low over the forest covered hills of oklahoma, the roar of an engine could be heard coming down the desolate road. A silver **Corvette** Centennial Convertible slowed down to a stop along the dirt road. The cars silver paintjob was covered in dust,dirt and scratches. "No one's here, so it has to be safe." Suddenly the car transformed, Gears and metal plating shifting into place, a pair of wheeled feet emerged, followed by a pair of arms, and then a head. Sideswipe, the Combat instructor/Warrior emerged from vehicle mode. He quickly turned 360 degrees before sitting down on the long open road. "Where did it all go wrong?" He mumbled aloud to himself. It had all started with the termination of the Human alliance with the Autobots. After most of Chicago had been destroyed in the Decepticon attack led by Sentinel Prime, the humans had come to fear both Autobots, and Decepticons alike. Sideswipe remembered that fateful day…. 2 years ago: "_c'mon DIno, you slowpoke!" Get the lead out of your carburetor and race with me!" Sideswipe and Dino were driving back to Washington, home to the N.E.S.T headquarters. "__Non così in fretta, Sideswipe! I'm catching up to you!" DIno's Italian accent rang true in Sideswipes commlink. "Almost there!" Sideswipe was about to win the race. "zzzzzrrrrrrrtttttttttttscrreeeeezzzzzap Calling all Autobots, Calling all Autobots, we are under targeted attack, cease all contact with humans, repeat do not return to base! Optimus Prime out" Sideswipe and Dino screeched to a halt. "Wha?" Suddenly, three Cobra attack helicopters flew overhead, and open fired on the two unsuspecting Autobots. "Ungh!" SIdeswipes hood was pelted with bullets, his windshield suddenly cracked, spiderwebbing in all directions. "Dino, scatter! and NEVER look back!" SIdeswipe revved up his engines and sped in an opposite direction of Dino on the highway. Remember, I can't harm the humans, but maybe I can slow them down… He thought. Using his Stealth Force Mode, he shot a volley of rockets at the pursuing chopper. BOOOOOOMMMM! The blades were damaged and down came the Helicopter. Quickly, Sideswipe transformed out of stealth mode and sped off. _Two years Later….

"Why would the humans want to harm us?" Sideswipe wondered aloud. He had been trying to contact the team for two years now, moving from place to place, searching for some sort of sign from Optimus and Bumblebee or even the Wreckers. "No Energon readings, Damn!" SIdeswipe cursed aloud. He missed Dino, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, Warpath, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin and….."Optimus…." I need to keep moving, he thought. He could hear the faint sound of several armed vehicles moving towards him from down the road. Cemetery Wind…. He was in trouble now!

Chapter 2: Escape!

Sideswipe had to think. If he couldn't harm humans, then how was he going to defend himself. "Sorry Prime…." He said aloud to ! He unsheathed his blades, "No….Only fight when the time comes." He retracted his blades feeling guilty that that thought had crossed his mind. He glided away with his wheeled feet, swaying from side to side. "Target sighted, Open fire!" BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! The path in front of Sideswipe erupted, spewing fire and chunks of rock in all directions PTANG,PTANG,PTANG! Bullets riddled Sideswipes back, but to Sideswipe they only felt like bee stings. Sideswipe reached in his back, and pulled out his twin blasters. "If you humans wanna play like that, THEN LETS ROLL!" He roared. wheeling around, he open fired three rounds, Pwing, Pwing, Pwing! Two trucks exploded, giving Sideswipe time to escape. He quickly transformed and sped off. "Sir, the target escaped." A man approached the soldier, he had short, white hair, and wore all black. Black leather coat, black sunglasses, and black pants. James Savoy. Commanding lieutenant of Cemetery Wind. Removing his dark sinister shades, he squinted off into the distance in the direction of Sideswipe, "Damn it... we need to cut him off, have a Blackhawk follow him keep a searchlight on him for maximum view, Lets roll men!"

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
